


Fallen Sky

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Loss of Limbs, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: After a failed bombing attempt on Aquatron...Skywarp finds himself in even bigger trouble.





	Fallen Sky

**Author's Note:**

> For those that have fallen in love with my take on Skywarp...this will NOT be easy reading! You have been warned!
> 
> This is based on actual canon events in the book 'Retribution', however I have never read it. I went completely by what I read in a synopsis on the wikis.

Pain.  So much pain. 

The sensation of floating, but sinking, in something denser than air. 

Skywarp’s optics onlined, but he saw only a murky gloom around him.  Where was he?  How did he get here?  It was taking forever for his processor to boot up enough to comprehend things. 

Starscream.  Bomb.  Megatron.  One second.  Emergency teleport. 

Pain. 

Skywarp understood now.  He as tasked to plant a bomb…but the bomb didn’t have a long enough timer for a safe teleport.  How many obstacles did he go through in his haste to escape the explosion?  Felt like a whole city’s worth.  Moving anything hurt.  A lot.  Even blinking.  He was really fragged up. 

His wings felt a brief rush of motion, a disturbance in whatever he was floating in.  Water he believed it was, now that his processor was booted up. 

He felt it again.  Stronger this time.  Not a klik later he saw something dark moving in the distance.  Something circling him, slowly closing in.  

Skywarp remembered now.  He was on Aquatron.  Quintesson world.  What did Quintessons have in abundance?  Sharkicons. 

Bad.  Very bad!  He was torn between staying still and hoping it would lose interest, or trying to swim away. 

Thing is…which way was up?  Let alone to the shore…. 

The Sharkicon’s next pass was close enough it’s wake could be felt over most of his body. 

He had to get out of here.  Do _something_!  He tried to transform his hands into his blades, only to get a jolt of pain that forced him to abort it part way through.  He was just too badly fragged up to do anything.  Even teleporting was not an option, as his nav system was damaged.  Attempting another blind teleport in his condition would kill him! 

Yet, death seemed to be likely anyway.  He didn’t want to die!  

Primus that thing was either really close now…or really big!  Neither a good thing, as it was at least big enough to chomp him into two, easy! 

Stay still. Just stay still.  Maybe if he played dead it won’t eat him just yet.  Sharkicons preferred live prey, if he remembered right. 

It was really hard to do that when it brushed against him on its next pass.  More so when it stopped right in front of him, it’s yellow optics staring him down. 

Optics.  Oh frag, he forgot to turn off his _optics_! 

It was grinning at him now.  Showing him just how big its jaws where.  And how many very sharp teeth it had. 

It knew he was alive. 

_Frag!_   On instinct, despite the pain, he punched it in the face.  The Sharkicon looked stunned, then amused…almost seemed to _laugh_ , before swimming away. 

_Swim.  Need to swim!_  

Flight frames however, were very poor for swimming!  Really, the only thing he had going for him was that he was light.  Meant he didn’t sink as fast!  Still, he wasn’t making much progress on the swimming department:  he as sinking almost as fast as he swam up. 

_Gonna take swimming lessons if I make it out of this!  Frag that!  A swimming mod!_  

Something grabbed his right leg. 

Skywarp screamed as he was then pulled along by the sharkicon for a few nanos.  Then the beastformer bit down, shook its head a couple of times then swam off again. 

With his lower right leg in it’s mouth. 

It took a few nanos for that to sink in.  He stared at the new stump, precious energon and other fluids now mixing with the water around it. 

This can’t be happening. 

He reached down and touched it. 

Yes.  This was real. 

Panic hit him then. With every functioning limb he had, he frantically tried to swim for the surface.  He was making good progress!  The gloom was starting to get brighter. 

Then he was grabbed by the right arm, the force nearly ripping it off as the Sharkicon swam toward the surface itself.  For a brief, fleeting moment, Skywarp felt the air as the Sharkicon broke through the surface.  Then it slammed him back onto the water with a swing of it’s head.  

In that instant, water may as well have been solid steel.  Skywarp felt the tearing of metal, the snapping of wires as his arm was ripped off.  He wasn’t sure if he blacked out due to the impact itself, or the pain.  When he came to, he was underwater again, the water around him turning blue with his energon. 

He hardly had the strength to swim now, let alone fight back.  Yet, the Sharkicon was not done toying with him. 

It went for his wings next. 

Skywarp was helpless as the beastformer bit off his precious wings.  One by one.  Then made sure he saw the wing in it’s maw before devouring it. 

What else was it going to do with him?  Was it going to delimb him completely? 

_Just finish me already…._  

Perhaps it was bored of this game, or it was due to him no longer struggling.  The Sharkicon next attack was at his upper torso.  Skywarp got a lovely view of the inside of it’s mouth before one of those teeth put out his right optic.  

He didn’t even feel the pain anymore.  Not even as it adjusted its grip, some of those teeth now over his throat.  He was certain one of those teeth punctured his vocalizer…not that it would matter in a klik. 

_I’m sorry…_ It felt like the beastformer was going to the surface again.  _TC…Boss…I tried...I really did.  But I failed…forgive me…._

As the Sharkicon broke the surface, he closed his remaining optic and waited for the bliss of death…. 

\-- 

Something firm, yet soft against his back.  A faint whirling…buzzing sound.  Chirping.  Beeping?  Sounded familiar. 

He wasn’t in water anymore.  Didn’t even feel wet for that matter.  The pain he was in was dulled, but still felt it clearly where his limbs once where. 

Dare he open his remaining optic? 

Something thin and flexible brushed against his face. 

“Skywarp?” 

That voice.  It had been ages since he last heard it, but he knew it!  Friendly! 

He opened his optic and was greeted with a familiar face.  He looked older, more roughed up, but it was still _him_! 

“Yarrrrzooonnn?”  Skywarp spoke, his vocalizer crackling and struggling. 

The Quintesson smiled.  “It is, Skywarp.  Try not to speak.”  A tentacle a laid on his forehead.  “Your vocalizer was badly damaged.” 

He nodded, managing a smile as relief washed through what was left of his frame. 

“Rest now.  I’ll do everything I can to restore you, Skywarp…,” Yarzon was saying as he drifted off.  “I promise….”

**Author's Note:**

> How the frag did Yarzon save him? That will be eventually covered....


End file.
